


Home

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, Grounding techniques, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: There's no better smell than the one of the person you love
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 69





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "you smell nice"

In theory, spring was a wonderful season. In practice however, it sucked.

“Evil.”

“Actually dear, bad guys haven’t been coming out to play so there’s no evil to speak of.”

“But the flowers and the plants and rain all hurt,” whined Peter as he flopped on top of his boyfriend. “ **You smell nice**.”

“Ah yes because that’s my purpose as your boyfriend. To smell nice. I see how it is.” Despite his complaints, Harley hugged Peter closer.

“You smell like home, Harles. You ground me.”

Harley froze as he rubbed circles into the smaller man’s back. He resumed slowly, but this time with a small smile on his face. He’d had a song stuck in his head for days and he finally understood why. 

“ _Home is just another word you_ ,” he hummed. “ _I never had a place to call my very own, but that’s alright my love, cuz you’re my home_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
